


Hold Me

by maria_soederberg



Category: Perfect Match (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_soederberg/pseuds/maria_soederberg
Summary: Damien is back from EROS, but the lime left its wounds. Damien can’t sleep without a nightmare hunting his sleep. And in every dream, the same happens.





	Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> Main Character's Name: Stella Simons
> 
> Reading Time: ~ 7 minutes

Eros was always just a term from Greek mythology. Normally, when Damien or Stella heard the word ‘Eros’ they thought about the Greek god of sensual love and desire. The god who was either the son of Aphrodite or a primordial god. But all of this changed since Nadia decided to go to the dating company with the name ‘Eros’. At first, it was connected with love and desire. They promised to find you the ‘perfect match’ and Nadia was sure to have found him. Even Stella thought for one moment that Hayden could be the right person for her.

But along the way, when everyone found out what Eros really is, their whole world got turned upside down. Eros was not just the Greek god anymore, but a corrupt company looking for easy prey to bring them into the company. To bring out their perfect matches, who aren’t human, but robots; to find this out was for Damien and Stella the start of torture.

When Damien got captured by Eros it was terrible for Stella but especially for Damien. At first, Stella didn’t even know Damien was gone, she had a feeling, but she didn’t ever think Eros would go that far. When Dames was around, she thought it was Damien who is acting differently. Her possible explanation was that Damien is warming up to her and trust her more than usual. But deep down she knew something is wrong. The moment she found out that Damien is not Damien but Dames, her world fell apart. She thought back to the moment they destroyed the facility. She was so scared Damien would be in there, hurt or in the worst case may be dead.

But thankfully Damien was alright, at least mostly; he had some bruises on his face but besides that, he was physically fine, unlike his mental health. He was in anguish the whole time in Eros and the punishment they did was a cheap shot.

When Damien was captured, he got shown videos from Stella who was enjoying some time in Paris, happily laughing with Nadia and Hayden. This wasn’t as hard as the videos that came afterwards. He was happy for Stella that at least one of them found peace along the way, but then the videos have gone worse. They showed him videos of Stella dying. Of course, Damien didn’t know it was not the real Stella but just the match; just like the one, Stella had with her as Damien. It was the worst for Damien to see the person he loved so much dying in front of his eyes; without having the chance to tell her how much she really means to him.

The moment Stella walked in Damien couldn’t believe what is going on. He saw her dying multiple times; they played with his mind more than just one time. But as he said that she has to leave, and she actually did with tears in her eyes he knew that it is his Stella.

That was three months ago, and Damien hoped that his nightmares about Stella’s dead would disappear but unfortunately it is not happening. Every night he is dreaming a different way of dying.

The day before yesterday he dreamed that Stella got killed by some matches. Cecile succeeded to reprogram the matches into killer machines. Damien was sitting in the apartment of Stella. One time, Stella came in laughing and smiling at Damien and gave him soft kisses. But the beautiful moment wasn’t long before many matches came running in and took Stella away from. Damien struggled against the matches, but he was never able to reach Stella and had to watch her get killed with a knife right in front of him. Her eyes widen in shock as she looked down to the knife in her chest. Then she looks back up to Damien who still struggles to free himself. All he could do was watching her fall down to the floor and seeing her lying prone on the floor. Before she closes her eyes, she shakes her head and says, ‘you couldn’t save me, Damien.’

In another dream, last night, they took a cute walk along the Hudson river, enjoying the sunshine and their time together. Even Damien starts to talk about his family and how much he loves Stella to meet them. And Stella always smiles and responds that she would love nothing more than that. And then again, suddenly some matches capture them. But this time throwing them both into the river. While Damien gets oxygen, Stella doesn’t. Her eyes widen and she looks at him, trying to reach the oxygen but the matches hold Damien back so Stella can’t reach it. Damien tries to give it to her but with no success. And all he can do is watching her eyes going empty, her feet and arms getting lump. And then Stella sinks to the floor and Damien gets pulled back out of the water where Cecile waits and says: ‘Damien, you couldn’t save her.’

Every night the same but compared to the time in Eros where he didn’t have anyone, he has now Stella. Of course, he dreams about her being dead but as soon as he wakes up two arms snuggle around him, soft kisses on his shoulder, her body pressed against his back and the soft voice of Stella in his ear, makes him calm down constantly.

Which she does this night again, when she felt Damien toss around in his sleep, his breath quickens and his soft murmurs of ‘please no’. She instantly sits up turns on the light and strokes through his chestnut brown hair, kisses his in sweat covered forehead. Whispering into his eyes that it is just a dream and she is there. Damien takes a deep breath and wakes up. His tired eyes meet her brown eyes.

"It was just a dream, love." Stella strokes his cheek while Damien sits up.

"When do they stop, Stella? I don’t want to dream it anymore!" Damien sighs and strokes his hand through his hair, completely frustrated by the sleepless nights. “I am sorry for keeping you awake the whole time."

Stella shakes her head and lays a supporting hand on his cheek, looking straight into his brown eyes. »I am here Damien. I don’t care how much sleepless night we will have, as long as I am able to calm you down."  She kisses his forehead again.

"Can you hold me?" Damien begs, looking more tired than usual.

Stella lays back and opens her arms for Damien to lay onto her chest which he does. He cuddles on her body and listens to her heartbeat.

“We are save, love. Eros will never ever have to deal with them ever again." Stella strokes his hair and holds him in a comforting grip. Slowly Damien falls asleep, letting his fears get taken away by Stella’s supporting arms.

Damien knows that this time in Eros's hands will still follow him like a dark shadow, but he will make it work because he has Stella on his side. And Stella won’t leave him; not even thinking about it. And one day, Damien will get his life back, his smile, his joy for life and even the shining in his eyes. And Stella will be there to witness it because the love of Stella and Damien are stronger than anything – no Eros could bring them apart, no ex-girlfriend reappearing nor other possible options.


End file.
